A Replica's Voice
by EclipseShieldOfShadows
Summary: What happens when Eggman makes a clone out of one of the Sonic Heroes? What happens when the clone adopts a free will? Disaster... Story is better than it sounds. Rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, nor any of his friends/rivals/enemies, but I do own the two characters Prodigy the Echidna, and Twilight the Hedgehog. To use these characters I must be asked, otherwise you can't use them.

A/n: Well then, on with the story…

A Replica's Voice… 

"Wake up!" An angry voice bellowed, sharply kicking the figure below him and receiving a pained groan in return.

"What the…" the individual muttered, slowly returning to consciousness. He sat up, rubbing his throbbing head; he was winded from the kick he just received. "Stand up! There's work to be done!" the voice bellowed at him again.

The weakened individual slowly stood up, his vision coming into focus, he finally recognized whom the voice belonged to: Dr. Eggman. He checked his surroundings; the place he was in seemed to be foreign to him.

"Where am I?" he spoke finally, taking a step back from the obese doctor. "I've taken you to my secret base in the Desert Ruins." The doctor explained, placing his arms behind his back. "Why?" the groggy individual asked, obviously confused.

The mad scientist rubbed his chin in thought, staring down at the smaller person before him. "You don't know who you are, do you?" Eggman finally asked, gaining a confused expression from the figure. "Well… I haven't been able to remember my past if that's what you mean, but I do know my name." He answered.

Ah… so he didn't know who he was… Eggman was determined to fix that. There was one particular reason why the individual couldn't remember his past; he didn't have one.

"Ah… so you have a name? But I don't remember ever giving you a name." The Doctor thought aloud. "Huh? I named myself and… what did you mean by that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, what is your name, if you don't mind my asking?" Eggman asked; it really didn't matter what his name was though, what mattered was the things this little guy could DO for him.

"Prodigy, Prodigy the Echidna." He spoke after a moment's silence, gaining a look from the doctor. "Prodigy? What a weird name…" the mad-man trailed off, looking away from the echidna. "Yeah… I get that a lot." Prodigy said to him.

This guy really didn't seem like much of a 'Prodigy' if he didn't know when to cower in fear of the Evil 'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik'. Eggman stroked his chin again, walking around the echidna to see how much he'd grown after he escaped all those years ago he turned out pretty good.

Prodigy's fur was a dull silver color, his dreads hanging down to his biceps. He wore a pair of dark boots, tipped white at the toes and heels. He had a crescent-shaped birthmark on his chest – of which most male echidnas had – and shiny golden irises. And the most weird thing of all Eggman noticed was, that Prodigy didn't have the large fists and spiked knuckles of a male echidna, just regular mobian hands, cover by black gloves.

"I see you've grown since the last time I saw you…" Eggman pointed out. This statement caused Prodigy to turn around in a heartbeat and glare at him. "What?! What are you talking about?" he demanded, already taking a fighting pose.

Eggman chuckled to himself; he was sure Prodigy would be able to best any 'badnik' that was sent his way, and he liked that.

"Prodigy… do you know exactly _why_ you can't remember your past?" The doctor asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Prodigy tensed up, his muscles tightened; he was ready to leap into action at the first sign of trouble.

"No," he answered lowly, giving the fat man before him the chance to explain himself. "Well, it's because you don't have any…"

Prodigy froze, standing as still as a statue; this couldn't be true! The doctor had to be lying! In all his years of being a G.U.N. soldier, he'd been taught to never fall victim to Eggman's brilliant mind. This had to be one of those tricks again! But… it would explain why he couldn't remember his past, why he had to make up his own name instead of just being given one at birth. He decided to listen to the Doctor's claims.

"Continue." He instructed.

Eggman smirked; the fool was just as gullible as the real one, the way it was supposed to be. "About ten years ago, I invented a machine that could copy the DNA of other creatures and make an exact replica of the original, A.K.A the cloning machine. With just a bit of DNA from the last echidna alive, you were born. But somehow something went wrong and you escaped. G.U.N. found you and took you under their wing, teaching you and training you to fight your true creator. Ten years later I finally tracked you down, tore through G.U.N.'s base and retrieved you. You were created to serve me and only me, and you will do as such! Understand?" Eggman explained.

After a long moment of silence Prodigy nodded, dropping his fighting stance and standing up straight, the fat doctor was pleased. "Good. Now we must test your skills to see if you are as good as I want you to be. Now, let's get to work."

Prodigy was escorted into a dome-shaped room by two of Eggman's guard robots. The two robots left the dome after completing their task, saying nothing as they went. Prodigy looked around the massive room, eyeing all the traps, weapons, and other deadly items present.

His eyes fixed on the doctor himself, who was sitting behind a two-way unbreakable glass window towards the ceiling of the dangerous room. "Now are you ready?" Eggman asked over the microphone.

Prodigy nodded once more before adopting a fighting stance, ready for anything the doctor could throw at him. The mad scientist pressed a button on his panel, releasing all sorts of death-machines and Egg-pawns and other robot's he'd created.

"Let's see if you can survive all of this!" Eggman boomed over the microphone with a sickening evil laugh that would strike terror in the hearts of young children. This horde would even prove to be trouble against that meddling hedgehog Eggman thrived to destroy; it would bring him great joy if his creation came out on top of this epic battle.

Without another word, Prodigy charged into the fray of dangerous machines. He spotted an Egg-pawn in close enough range and ran towards it. The robot swung with its giant javelin, but he ducked under it just in time, sending a sharp kick to its chest and knocking it into the far wall.

Prodigy then dodged a barrage of bullets that came from the even bigger mechs. Smirking, he ran up its bent legs and grabbed it by its metal throat, smashing his vice into its mechanical brain. The robot slumped with a THUMP. He back flipped off of its body and landed on the shoulders of another mech; he smashed his hand into its head also. He reached down and removed the blaster from its hand.

Prodigy leapt to the ground, firing rounds into the heads and chests of all of the Egg-pawns that had spawned around him. When he was finished, more robots entered the battlefield, but these were the much bigger ones, not unfamiliar from the ones from G.U.N.

Prodigy leapt at one of them and aimed a punch to its armored leg, smashing the protection around it. Then he kicked the vulnerable spot and the leg crumbled, causing the machine's cockpit to fall in front of him; he eyed the Egg-pawn manning the cockpit. He smirked and leapt into the air as the other machines around, which were aiming for Prodigy, obliterated the mech.

Prodigy focused his energy, his hand creating a golden energy that cackled like mad lighting. He smirked again when his power-up was complete. "Thunder Arrow!" he bellowed, releasing the energy into the center of the dome and destroying the robots, which were all caught in the blast radius.

When he landed, the Egg-pawns swarmed around him, firing their lasers, bazookas, and other projectile weapons. Prodigy hissed in pain when lasers and bullets, grazed his cheeks, arms and legs, a crimson liquid began oozing out of the fresh wounds.

Prodigy began dodging more frequently, increasing his speed and causing the Egg-pawns to blast one another to smithereens. Prodigy began to power up again, the tips of his dreads and knuckles began to glow an eerie blue color.

With a mighty yell, he spun around in a blur, his outstretched knuckles and quills reducing the remaining pawns to scrap metal. The last one however was thrown into one of the pits of fire around the dome.

Prodigy stopped his crazy spin, observing the damage and the destruction he caused. He smiled and posed, giving a thumbs up to no one in particular. "Dude, I rock."

A/n: Well, how'd you like it? This is my first fic on this website and I'd appreciate it if I got some constructive criticism and positive feedback on this story. Flame me if you must!


End file.
